Elmész?
by Lora-san
Summary: /4. része a sorozatnak/ Morgan ideges. Reid... elhagyja a csapatot? Miért? Miért! És Straussnak mi köze van hozzá! (Morgan x Reid, enyhe Bromance, Morgan POV, One-Shot...)


**Oké, ez is egy hirtelen ötlet volt, csak tegnap nem volt időm képernyőre vetni! XP :D Remélem tetszik, jó olvasást!**

**Morgan x Reid, tipikus Morgan Reid iránti szeretetéről van szó... Morgan POV, a dőlt részek az ő gondolatai...**

**Igen, a hibák az enyémek...**

**Lora**

* * *

><p>Amikor Derek Morgan kilépett a BAU liftjéből, az első dolog, <em>az első megdöbbentő dolog, <em>amit az ő zsenije, munkatársa, barátja, _szerelme_ szájából hallott, az teljesen ledermesztette őt. Testileg és lelkileg is. Mert Dr. Spencer Reid, az FBI profilozója, IQ bajnoka ezt mondta, Erin Straussnak.

- El fogok menni! Még akkor is, ha nem adja meg rá az engedélyt! – Fújtatott a férfi, és a vitatkozó páros körül lévő emberek teljesen meglepődtek rajta.

_Mi…? Reid… el akarsz menni? El… akarod hagyni… a csapatot? _

Nem csak azért, mert vitatkozott a főnökkel, akivel senki sem mer – nos, kivéve talán Rossit -, hanem azért is, mert a fiatal ügynököt még soha sem látták ilyen feldúltnak. Sőt, Reid egyáltalán nem emelte fel még a hangját, amióta itt dolgozott, és ezt bárki be is tudja bizonyítani, ha kell.

- Reid ügynök, sajnos nem adhatok rá engedélyt. Szükségünk van magára.

_Kölyök… ugye csak viccelsz? Elmész? _

- Ha el akarok menni, Strauss, akkor nem állíthat meg. – Volt feldúlva a srác, és már az sem érdekelte, hogy hogyan beszélt.

_Elhagysz…?_

- Tudom, Reid ügynök, de akkor sem adok rá engedélyt. Kaptak amúgy is egy új ügyet, nem mehet, most el… És jobban mondva, nem _akarok_ rá engedélyt adni, hogy elmenjen.

- De miért? Csak egy kis időre! – Sziszegett a zseni, a szőke hajú nő pedig csak keresztbe fonta a karjait maga előtt, és figyelmen kívül hagyta az alkalmazottja tisztességtelen hangját.

_Csak egy kis időre? Egy kis időre?! Át akarod magad helyeztetni, csak egy kis időre?! Hova gondolsz, szépfiú!_

- Reid ügynök, ha azt mondtam nem, akkor nem. Maga egy helyettesítetlen személy a csapatban, nem mehet sehova.

_Nem hagyhatsz itt!_

- De mondtam már, hogy csak egy kis időre. Szükségem van rá! – Túrt bele kissé idegesen a barna hajába Spence.

_Nem vagyunk elég jók neked? Nem akarsz már… a csapattal lenni? _

Strauss felsóhajtott, majd nem foglalkozva Spencerrel, feltételezhetően elindult az irodája felé. A fiatal FBI ügynök pedig követte. Ahogy Morgan is tett pár tétova lépést a lift elől.

_Vagy…_

- Nem tagadhatja meg! Meg se kértem, csak-

_Csak nem... rájöttél?_

- Pontosan, engedély nélkül el akart menni, még szerencse, hogy elcsíptem-

- Azt hiszem, nem kell emlékeztetnem magát, hogy ahhoz, hogy elmenjek innét, nem kell engedélyt kérnem. – Morogta kissé haragosan Reid.

_Mi…?! Még szólni sem akartál, csak simán leléptél volna?! Reid!_

- Nos, ez valóban igaz, de kaptam pár figyelmeztetést, erről a _szokásáról_…

_- A szokásomról… a szokásomról?_ Úgy tudtam ez egy szabad ország… jogom van azt tenni, amit akarok.

_Nem! Nincs jogod azt tenni, amit akarsz! Addig nem, ameddig el nem mondtam neked, hogy…_

- Nos, ez való igaz, de a szenvedélye, Mr. Reid…

_Ez Dr. Reid…_

- Ez Dr. Reid. – Jegyezte meg mellékesen a férfi, de a főnöknő nem törődött vele, csak adott neki egy kemény pillantást.

-_ Dr. Reid,_ szeretném emlékeztetni, hogy még a főnöke vagyok.

- Igen… ezt tudom, és tiszteletben tartom, de…

_Amíg el nem mondtam neked, hogy… szeretlek. _

- Nézze, Reid ügynök… sajnálom, de nem engedhetem meg.

_Igen! IGEN! Strauss, most az egyszer imádom magát! Ne engedje, hogy elmenjen!_

- Kérem… értse meg. Ha nem mehetek el… nem fogom bírni. És ez kihatással lesz majd a munkámra… akkor az-

_Ne… ugye nem azért akarsz elmenni… mert… valóban rájöttél… hogy mit érzek irántad?_

- Most fenyegetni próbál engem, _Dr. Reid? _– állt meg hirtelen a nő, majd Spencer is megállt mellette, és megrázta a fejét. – Egy ilyen _egyszerű_ dolog miatt?

Reid fújtatott.

- Igen! – Kiáltott fel hirtelen. – Egy ilyen egyszerű dolog miatt! Hát nem érti, hogy muszáj?!

_Egyszer dolog lenne…? Az, hogy szeretlek? _

- Figyeljen, ügynök… higgye el, jót tesz majd magának, ha ma nem tudja megszerezni. Így is károsítja a szervezetét.

_Mi…? Csak… nem? Megint… drogozol, Reid?_

- Tudja ez így nem igaz, ugyanis-

- Nem érdekelnek a statisztikái, Reid ügynök, megmondtam, hogy nem.

_Ha Strauss ilyen nyugodt… akkor a szépfiú tényleg nem drogozik._

- Tudja mit…? – kérdezte hirtelen Spence furcsa éllel a hangjában, mire a nő meglepetten felkapta a fejét, és villámló tekintettel bámulta őt. – Nem érdekel! Elmegyek!

_Nem. Nem. Nemnemnemnemnem… NEM! Reid! Nem mehetsz el… Miért… miért?!_

Morgan látta még, ahogy a főnöknő és Spencer beszélgetnek, _jobban mondva veszekednek, _de sajnos nem hallotta már őket, ugyanis remegő testtel a falnak támaszkodott, és megpróbált nyugton maradni. Már amennyire csak tudott. _Az nem lehet, hogy elmegy. Szeretem őt. Mi lesz velem, ha elmegy? Ha… átkerül egy másik csapathoz és ott… megismerkedik valakivel? Mi lesz akkor? Mi? Nem, Morgan, ne is gondolj ilyenekre… Bár ha megismerkedik valakivel, ahhoz neked végképp nincs semmi közöd, hiszen… még el sem mondtad neki, hogy szereted. Na igen. Egy gyáva nyúl vagy Morgan… Egy gyáva nyúl vagyok…_

Derek vett egy reszketeg sóhajt, majd oldalra fordította a fejét, és egy hatalmasat nyelt, amikor meglátta, hogy egy igen haragos Spencer közeledik felé. De mielőtt elmehetett volna, az idősebb ügynök megállította.

- H-hé, Reid… minden oké? – kérdezte remegő hangon, de ezt a másik nem vette észre. _Miért akarsz elmenni?_

Spence felsóhajtott, majd frusztráltan beletúrt a hajába.

- Strauss… nem enged el.

_Még szerencse… Nem bírnám ki nélküled…_

- Pedig tudja, hogy kávé nélkül képtelen vagyok dolgozni!

- Figyelj, Reid, kérlek, gondold át, mielőtt elhagynád a csapatot-, Várj! Mi?

- Te miről beszélsz Morgan? – pislogott értetlenül a zseni, majd egy másodperccel később megrázta a fejét. – Mindegy. Elromlott a kávéfőző, a kávéautomatából pedig – _érdekes módon_ – kifogyott az összes kávé… Így csak el akartam ugrani a lenti kis boltba pár darabért, de nem engedi! – Duzzogott, mint egy kisgyermek, amit Derek nagyon aranyosnak talált, csak nem egy ilyen helyzetben.

_Mi van?!_

- Szóval… csak a kávéért akartál elmenni?

- Igen. – Morogta az ügynök, majd az órájára pillantott. – Mindegy, kaptunk egy új ügyet, Hotch már vár. – Indult el a „kerek asztal" fél Spencer, nehogy elkéssen az ügy megbeszéléséről. – Emily mondta, hogy késik, majd üzenek neki, hogy vegyen egy kis kávét… - Dünnyögte magában, miközben a telefonjával babrált, majd hátra nézett a válla felett, és Morgannak kiáltott. – Nem, jössz? – kérdezte, mire a férfi megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, és elindult.

_Szóval csak kávéért akart menni. Reid és az ő hülye szenvedélye! Én meg itt halálra aggódóm magam! Francba veled szépfiú… Bár azzal, hogy előttem tekered a formás kis segged, kárpótolsz az elmúlt tíz percért, amit végig szenvedtem miattad, édes… Hehe…_

* * *

><p><strong>Derek igazán elmondhatná már Reidnek, hogy szereti nem? Nos, talán majd máskor... XP<strong>

**Pls...! Jöhetnek a kritik!**

**Lora**


End file.
